


Something like heaven

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 100th fic! Woohoo!, 30+ year old reader, F/M, Ficlet, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Super virgin Senkuu, TheKingdomofShipping, Trashy party, eager to please, mentions of past reader/Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: You go to a party and end up playing seven minutes in heaven with someone you haven’t heard of in years. It’s definitely heavenly.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Something like heaven

Senku was a name you knew from your past. Blood comes rushing to your face as you remember it. The small child, just barely able to walk, alone in the world without a soul relative to care for him. Ishigami Byakuya was the one who took him in. And you knew Ishigami Byakuya all too well. You were with him for a time before Senku was officially adopted by him. He was a wreck of a parent. But he seemed so happy with what he was doing. 

Senku was mischievous and curious and energetic. He was a wildfire child and ran Byakuya in circles from the moment he started living with him. You were there when he cried, realizing his mommy was not there to pick him up. He wouldn’t remember a thing but the feelings it left when he was older. It was depressing really. You watched Byakuya hug him so tight and so close. You saw the tears of a grown man splatter against hardwood floor. But children weren’t for you. Up until the accident you had considered being with Byakuya for a long time. The two of you hadn’t been dating for long. But now you knew it would end soon. 

Byakuya didn’t take it as hard as you’d thought. There was too much going on for you to worry about a child and a relationship at once. He thanked you for not causing a scene and making him choose between your relationship and Senku. No, that poor child deserved much better than that. 

It’s been many years since you heard the name Senku. But now the person in between your legs was telling you his name. And you can smell that old apartment on him. You’re old, you shouldn’t be attending parties like this. But your face is young and passes for a pretty 30. How old was this child now? You do the math in your head- he is at least 18- that’s what you hope anyways. 

He presses you against the closet floor. He’s ass at this and you find it almost laughable. Instead of letting him fumble around you feel for his face. His lips are soft and his taste is mixed between berry and mint. It reminds you almost of Byakuya. The last man you fell in love with and let go. 

In hindsight you could be this boys mother. But on the other hand it’s a party and he has no clue who you are. Seven minutes in heaven was a really dumb excuse huh? To him you are nameless. So you kiss him again. He kisses back. Senku obviously was forced here. You’d seen him looking uncomfortably around. Maybe he was just hanging with the wrong crowd. But the bad friends lead him here. And somehow you can’t keep your hands off of him. 

It’s no surprise to you when you start for his pants to find he’s already came in them. It’s cute because he hasn’t made any move to stop. Does he want to keep going? The curious thumb curling around the waist of your pants says yes. You guide his hand, sitting on your knees. The teens hand is large and his fingers feel nice inside you. You praise him and feel him smirking against your lips again. Byakuya raised him right, you think, a man who’s eager to please was always your favorite. 

It’s not really the contact that gets you off in that closet. It’s the thought of having taken the others virginity- and you know he’s a virgin- and you have no regrets. Neither does he. You hear him lick at his fingers after he pulls them away. It’s hot and you almost have half the mind to help clean him up as well. 

“Taste good?” You tease. 

“No, but I like it.” His post orgasm voice is different. You press a chaste kiss to his mouth. 

“If you’re good next time it might not be just your fingers,” you tease. If it ever did happen again you might end up telling Byakuya to get his kid out of these trashy hole in the wall parties. The ones that people go missing at and people get addicted to things they shouldn’t. Where good little boys like Senku shouldn’t be playing around with devils like you. But you still hope in the back of your mind to see him again. You’re the first to leave the closet. 

And that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi these are the things I fantasize about wbekfbjfb haha I wanted to indulge myself for my 100th fic. This was in my drafts and I decided to finish it. Even if it’s just a short fic I adore its premise and wanna do more at some point about adventures of older!reader and shouldn’t be at this party!Senkuu. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^w^


End file.
